Thunder Lucy 2018!
by E-Reign
Summary: Previously FreLu Week, I have decided to host Thunder Lucy Week 2018. That being said it is excatly as it seems, the Thunder Legion X Lucy. It's going to be a spooky adventure starting October 24th until All Hallow's Eve. Promts are: Indubitable, Accursed, Spirit, Vague, Thump, Infernal, Veil, and bonus Hallowed. This will be Halloween themed, so please bring your scary side!
1. Come one! Come all!

Welcome to my spooktackular Thunder Lucy week! I am more than psyched to be hosting the hex-mazing Halloween themed shipping week. There have been some epic ones already from Dragonhosts CoLu to Desnas Pradesh, and I am looking forward to MadSoullessQueens LahCy in December. October in my favorite month, Autumn is my favorite season, Halloween is my favorite holiday, Lucy is my favorite female character and the Thunder Legion is my favorite Fairy Tail team!

Previously I had chosen a FreLu week, but everything I kept coming up with had something to do with the other memebrs of the Thunder Legion... So... I decided to make the week more inticing and include all of the team members! This way it's fair if I focus on other ships besides FreLu and it's semi similar to Desnas Pradesh with multiple options for chapter pairings.

Word prompts as followed were brained stormed and compiled by myself and Nightmare Senshi, thank you for that by the way...

1- Indubitable

2- Accursed

3- Spirit

4- Vague

5- Thump

6- Infernal

7- Veil

(Bonus) - Hallowed

Everyone is more than welcome to be apart of this scary adventure! In fact it would make me incredibly happy to see other authors participating! I am personally entirely way too excited for this and you will probs see me post extra stuff before the week actually starts!

Bring your wicked side my dearest ghouls! Everyone likes a good thriller.

Also I will do my best as your host to watch for every author who participates, follow your stories, review every chapter, and let the rest of my readers know which users are participating so they can go read it themselves!

Write on!


	2. Disclaimer

This is my disclaimer and update page! One: I own nothing that has to do with Fairy Tail, besides the plot of this story. All rights are reserved for Hiro Mashima.

Two: This is rated M for a reason. There of course will be foul language, sexual excounters (Duh, who do you think I am?), and this week I am going dark. There will be angst, there will be some soul searching moments. You have been warned.

As far as authors participating we have those who have already posted their story intro:

•animegirl548

•Therashae

•Brittany Lynn2

Those who say they will post, so keep an eye out for:

•Animechick47

•Tell87

I will keep you updated the closer wel get on whic authors are participating. Remember to support one another and anyone who enjoys writing I encourage you to participate and push yourself to write thing you never thought of before.

I don't know about you, but I'm ready to get spooky. Write on!


	3. One week away!

Hello again. It's me, I've come back from the grave to haunt this website with an amazing and ghoulish shipping week.

In all reality I promise I'm not really dead, nor have I abandoned this site or my stories. Weddings are crazy y'all, and wear the shit out of you. Left me feeling like a zombie bride, no joke.

Any who, I hope everyone's getting excited. I know I am! I haven't seen more than a handful of authors participating but I'm still incredibly stoked to see what everyone comes up with.

You guys will be seeing a sneak peek from me here in a few days. Still have to get all of my stories going, but I write my best going by the seat of my pants.

Only a week to go! Stay spooky! Write on!


	4. Apologies

I regret to inform all of my dear readers that I will no longer be posting my stories onto this site.

I personally have not been brutalized by hard core trolls however it is only a matter of time. My content follows very similar lines of many other FF authors I follow and adore that have chosen to leave due to these circumstances.

So in order to protect myself and hopefully inpisire some change on this site I will be leaving it.

I already have a Wattpad profile under

 **CreateBeautyNotWar** , and I'm currently working on a Archive Of Our Own which will hopefully fall under the same user name.

It will be a slow process of moving every story over, so if you go to look right away not everything will be there.

Sorry if this incoviences you, my deepest apologies but obviously something needs to change here.

I hope you all can find some time to search out my newest profile and continue to read my stories.

I adore all of my readers, hopefully this isn't goodbye to most of you.

Yours eternally, Write on!


End file.
